Clare-Alli Friendship
The friendship between Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards is known as Calli (C'lare/'Alli). It formed at the beginning of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview The two were both incoming freshman to the school, and connected over the fact that they were both in the gifted program. Despite several rough patches, they remained best friends until the summer after their sophomore year when Alli kissed Jake Martin, Clare's ex-boyfriend and stepbrother, whom she still had feelings for, in the cabin. Clare witnessed the kiss therefore cutting off their friendship and the two went on to completely avoid each other for the first semester of their junior year. However, they reconciled in In the Cold, Cold Night (1), when Alli, though initially hesitant to do so, helped Clare finish writing the holiday edition of The Degrassi Daily along with all of their grade nine group of friends. They appear to have completely mended their friendship as of the Season 12 premiere. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Alli and Clare are part of the Gifted Program run at Degrassi for bright young students, along with K.C. Guthrie and Connor DeLaurier. Darcy introduces Alli to Clare, and the friendship then begins. In Fight the Power, Clare and Alli tell Jane that she is their hero for being the only girl on the football team and not giving up. In Man With Two Hearts Alli and Clare sneak around Mr. Simpson's house after going home with Connor to work on their science project. They end up in Simpson's room where they find a sex toy under his bed. Spike catches them and while they panic, Spike says she knows what it is like to be 14. The two girls are curious about the vibrator and decide to bring it to school the next day. They're in the bathroom stall, as they argue about who should keep it and figure out what to do with it, they drop it while it's turned on. Alli and Clare panic and exchange looks when a hand reaches over from the other stall and picks it up of fthe floor. Jane picks it up and returns it to them, and discusses that it's normal to engage in "solo sex." Later in class, Connor trips over Clare's bag and the sex toy vibrates in front of the whole class. Mr. Armstrong tells Clare that she knows the rule, no cell phones in class. Clare quietly responds by saying she doesn't have a cell phone. Armstrong pulls the vibrator out, the class laughs, but Alli, being the good friend she is, improvises (stammering over her words) and says it's a robot for their project. Armstrong asks when she thought he was born and Alli says back, "Depends...how old are you?" getting the class to crack up. Clare is still very embarrassed by the topic. The next day, Clare and Alli discuss what happened, and Holly J. insults Clare about it. However, Clare comes back with a witty reply, causing Alli to break out in giggles, and Holly J. to scoff and walk off. In Heat of the Moment, Alli is frustrated with Holly J. for exposing her relationship with Johnny, causing him to break up with her. She then goes to a classroom and creates a Facerange group called "I Hate Holly J". After she does, Clare asks, "Did that make you feel better?", Alli then responds that it does. In Causing a Commotion, K.C. and Alli mistakenly film Clare talking to the Shep about letting Connor back into Degrassi; they decide to air The Shep calling Clare a bitch, and they show it to the school at The Shep's ceremony for Principal of the Year. In Jane Says (2), Alli barges into school, dressed in sweats. She tells Clare that her parents were cleaning out her closet and found all her school clothes. Meanwhile, Clare is donating Darcy's old clothes to a charity. Alli suggests that Clare wears them, so later, Alli and Clare are seen trying on Darcy's old clothes, which garners attention from the boys for Clare, making Alli jealous. During class, Alli proudly finishes a problem, but Clare edits it, saying that she forgot a part. Alli is obviously mad. Alli finally admits she was jealous, and she and Clare sort their problems out. In Heart of Glass, When Alli returns home from making out with Johnny, she is furious of the fact she had to leave, and storms off to her room. She then calls Clare and immediately says "I hate my life." The next day, Alli agrees to go to The Ravine, and brings Clare. At the ravine, Alli decided to wear a rather risqué outfit which impressed Johnny's friends. Unfortunately, Clare has to leave due to time restraints. That same afternoon, Clare and Alli are outside the school and Clare convinces Alli to go back with her. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Alli is suspicious and jealous of Jenna Middleton because she feels that she is replacing her by being Clare's best friend. She although was paranoid, and gives it a try to be her friend. When she says she's a boyfriend stealer, Clare and Alli take the hint that she may be interested in K.C.. In Shoot to Thrill, Clare tries to convince Alli that Johnny isn't a good person. When he sends Alli's naked pictures to his friend, Bruce, Clare is proven correct. In You Be Illin', Alli is seen with Clare and Jenna breaking into Johnny's locker to get the pictures back. Although, they still don't get the pictures. Alli is accompanied by Jenna to the clinic and Alli makes her promise not to tell. In Heart Like Mine (1), Alli witnesses K.C. and Jenna's kiss when K.C. got a basketball award. K.C. tells her to mind her own business, and Alli tells him she's going to tell Clare. In Holiday Road, both Clare and Alli attended the Re-Cycling Project workshop at Degrassi. Emma Nelson was annoyed that they only seemed to be interested in asking questions about her social life at Smithdale University. In Start Me Up, Alli tries to cheer up Clare after her break up with K.C. Later in the episode, Alli and Clare go to the Fritz Helder concert. Alli is surprised to find out that Clare copied the paper from Declan's story. Clare feels ashamed and tells her that she'd understand that if she wouldn't want to be friends with her. Alli tells her that she is acting silly and she doesn't have to be ashamed. Alli and Clare go and have a good time. When Clare presents a real story in class, she feels happy about taking Alli's advice. So, her and Alli after class go to the bathroom and Clare puts on a lacy bra. Then, she and Alli laugh and run out. In Holiday Road, Alli and Clare are seen asking Emma about college, and are surprised when she tells them how difficult it is. In Innocent When You Dream, Alli is helping Clare with her crush on Declan, Alli comes up with the clever online name "Madame Degrassi". Also, when Clare gets 4-star ratings, and an "M" for maturity on her posts, Alli congratulates her. When Clare leaves after giving Wesley a hickey at 7 minutes of heaven at a party, Alli goes to cheer her up. Clare is mad and is blowing off steam and talks about how she doesn't want to have sexual thoughts because she has an abstinence ring, and that she doesn't want to make a mistake of having sex with somebody, like Alli did with Johnny. Alli's feelings are hurt. Later on, Alli and Clare make up, and Alli tells her that they are fine, and that she knew she was only blowing off steam. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Clare is excited to see Alli again and the two are seen greeting each other. In What a Girl Wants (2), at The Dot, Clare is with Alli telling her that she's being too dramatic, because Dave only put her as #42, saying that it doesn't mean anything. Alli rolls her eyes and explains how this could have a negative impact on her future with boys. In Breakaway (1), Clare tells Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to make them better, and that she won't need to wear glasses, and contacts. In Breakaway (2), Alli is amazed to see Clare's new eye surgery. She is very happy for her best friend. She thinks that Clare likes the new boy Eli, and smiles when he picks up her broken glasses. Alli thinks Clare has totally changed. In 99 Problems (1), Alli and Clare are walking when Alli says she wishes her life would be more fun, like Jenna's, experiencing all the wonders of high school; happiness, popularity, and cute boys. Alli says instead, she's in Grade 10 and still wondering where to sit at lunch or who she'll go to football games with. In 99 Problems (2), at the game, Alli is the only one left to perform and states that if anyone wants to join her, they are welcome to do so. At first Alli is dancing alone, but Clare joins her and soon everyone else in the bleachers starts dancing too. In Better Off Alone (1), Alli's seen with Clare in the hall where Clare's talking about Eli and Alli says, "I get it Clare, you're in love with Eli." Clare then pushes Alli towards Drew. In All Falls Down (1), Alli is then seen with Clare, walking into their exam, discussing Clare's recent kiss with Eli. Alli pushes Clare to ask Eli what they are, and makes up the scenario about the dreaded 'Car Wash Girl' After the advice, they write there exams.Drew obviously wants to spend the time before the dance with Alli, but she reveals she'll be at Clare's getting ready for Vegas Night- but offers to cancel. At Clare's Alli is preparing for the dance and talking to Jenna about how happy she is for a break, to relax and be away from school. Clare then enters, and Alli mocks her outfit for the dance. When Clare tells both Alli and Jenna she is going with Fitz, Alli and Jenna share confused, and bewildered looks, as Clare explains why. Alli jokingly asks Clare "when did your life become West Side Story?" Alli is last seen giggling and fixing her hair in front of the mirror with Jenna. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Alli reconsiders giving Drew a second chance. Although Clare opposes of the second chance, Alli believes she should. After a talk with Mr. Simpson, Alli tells Clare that she has to go to a self-esteem seminar. Clare asks Alli if she's okay with the fact that guys doesn't have to go, and she answers saying no. The next day, after Alli's talk with her parents she is leaving Degrassi and tells Clare that she's leaving Degrassi, for good. Clare and Alli then say goodbye, and she leaves. In Chasing Pavements (1), Clare is happy to see Alli back at Degrassi. She agrees to help Alli bring up test scores in the standardized math test section so Mr. Simpson won't get fired. She also points out that Drew will also need some tutoring, much to Alli's annoyance. In Chasing Pavements (2), Clare is seen talking to Alli about plans to encourage Grade 10 to take the Standardized Math Test. In Drop The World (1), Alli tries to convince Clare to break up with Eli, but she is hesitant to do so. Alli tells her that he is manipulating her and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. In Drop the World (2), now that Alli is back at Degrassi, Clare shows up at the Spring Formal and so does Alli. Alli tries to convince Clare to break up with Eli, but she is hesitant to do so. Alli tells her that he is manipulating her and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. Clare goes back to the Spring Formal to find Alli in the entrance. She tells her she wants to dance and have fun. Alli tells her that lets have fun, and they both walk back in to the Spring Formal. Season 11 In LoveGame, Clare goes to Above The Dot and introduces Jake to Alli and Sadie, Dave and K.C.. Alli then asks Clare if he has met Eli. The next day, Clare tells her she and Jake kissed. In Cry Me A River (1) Alli and Clare are happy that they have clubs again. Alli is there for Clare when Clare wants to join the Degrassi Daily. In''' Should've Said No (1), Clare tells Alli about her problem with going for Jake, Alli tells her if she likes him, she should go for him. In '''Nowhere to Run, Alli is at Clare's house and she helps her get ready for Clare's mom's wedding. While at the cabin, Alli kisses Jake. Clare finds them and runs off into the woods. She is worried while Drew and Jake are looking for Clare. When everything is sorted out, Clare tells Alli they are no longer friends and to find another ride and that Jake's truck is full. Alli gets a ride from Katie and Marisol in Marisol's car. In Underneath It All, Alli is seen sitting next to Jenna when Clare comes into the classroom. Alli gives Clare a friendly smile, but Clare ignores her and decides to sit by Connor instead. Alli seems to look disappointed that Clare didn't sit with her. It was said by Clare that both Alli and Jenna were giving her death glares in the morning. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Alli is trying to defend Jenna, she says to move on. At first she tries to be friends by saying, "Clare, what happened at the cabin was a stupid one time mistake, there's nothing going between us now." Then Mr. Perino tells them to stop arguing and they both then sit in their seats. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Clare approaches Alli, Connor, K.C., and Jenna, asking them to help her with the newspaper she has volunteered to run. Jenna doesn't speak to Clare and sits down, not volunteering her help, as does Alli, Connor, and K.C. Later, Alli and Jenna volunteer to help, and Jenna asks if she could help, too. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Alli continues to help Clare to finish the newspaper. When The Pizza came Alli was happy that Clare remembered her favorite Pizza. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Clare, Jenna, and Alli have reunited as a trio. The three are glad when Principal Simpson announces that the school is now uniform free, and Alli asks both of them if they were going to hit on any of the new hockey team members since they were both single. Later, the three are hanging at Clare's house, and they decide to go to Mike and Adam's party. Jenna and Alli confront Clare about who she is dressing for her at the party. Jenna and Alli ask Jake what to do if a guy doesn't bring up a past kiss for Clare. Jake tells them that if the guy is interested, then he'll kiss the girl again. The girls like the answer, and Clare asks Jake if the people should talk first, to which he said the guy would go to her. At the party, Alli drags Clare away from Eli, who she was trying to talk to, though Alli seemed not to notice. Alli tells Clare to try to have fun, to mingle and dance. Clare begins to awkwardly dance, but Alli stops her, telling her to not do that. In Come As You Are (2), Clare informs Alli about her and Eli's date that night in class. In Gives You Hell (1), Jenna, Clare, and Alli are sitting next to one another at the pep rally for the Toronto Ice Hounds. In Say It Ain't So (1), Alli tells Clare of her acceptance into MIT, and she is happy for her. In Say It Ain't So (2), Clare accompanies her to the clinic to take a blood to determine if she is pregnant or not. When Alli confides in her about her dilemma, Clare tells that she still has options(abortion) if she wants to go to MIT so badly. Clare later attends Alli's party, and Alli says she was one of the important people to her in her speech. Later, Clare holds Alli's hand when she finds out if she is pregnant or not. In Waterfalls (2), Clare confesses to Alli that Asher sexually harassed her, and Alli is surprised she didn't tell Eli. Alli thinks she should tell a teacher, though Clare thinks she should make things right with him. Alli later tells Alli that they can get her a new internship, but Clare decides not to let Asher ruin her internship for her. Later, after being fired from her internship, Clare is crying, and Alli says she can go to the police, though Clare rejects the idea, saying she has no proof and no one would believe her. Clare admits she should have listened to Alli, and Alli asks about Eli, but Clare says she can't tell him because she doesn't want to be a burden to him. Alli and Clare share a hug before Eli approaches them. In Rusty Cage (2), Alli and Clare are both seen saying their last goodbyes to K.C. In Sabotage (2), Eli was going to leave Clare's party because she wouldn't tell him what really happened with her and Asher, but Alli made him stay and talk to her and she finally opened up. In I Want It That Way (1), Jenna and Alli are getting out of Alli's new car when they run into Clare. Clare is excited about her car and lists off some boring things they could do, then Jenna says or something fun. Alli and Clare are talking about the Jay-Z concert when Jenna says she could replace Dave and go with them. In I Want It That Way (2), Dallas makes a comment about Jay-Z when Clare arrives as she mentions it. Alli gets the idea that Clare would forgive him if he "rapologizes" to her. The next day, Dallas raps an apology, and Clare forgives him. In Ray Of Light (2), Clare and Alli find Eli showering with his clothes on in the girls changing room. Clare asks what the hell is he thinking and Eli says she was forcing him to talk as he proceeds to take off his clothes. Alli then says "that is more Eli than I ever wanted to see" and throws him a towel. Soon Eli runs through the school naked as Alli and Clare chase after him until he runs into Mr.Simpson and hugs him. In Zombie (1), Alli goes to talk to Clare while she's promoting her campaign. Later, Alli thinks Eli asked her out as a way to get to Clare. In Zombie (2), Clare overhears Connor making a rude comment about her. Alli and Jenna are also there. Later, Alli, Jenna, and Connor are talking about Eli wanting to get back with Clare and Alli and Jenna get mad at Connor. In The Time of My Life, Alli shops with Clare and Jenna for prom. She picks out a purple and black dress for Clare which she first declines, but then ends up wearing it. When preparing for prom, Clare asks Alli to zip up her dress. While zipping up her dress, Alli finds a bump. At first, the bump is considered to be cancer, but they don't think it's that serious. At prom, Alli jokes and brings up the bump again, which Clare had forgotten about. Clare then asks for sex advice from Alli and Jenna. Such advice consists of being safe and knowing it will hurt at first and afterwards. This causes Clare to regret asking, but she appreciates it. During graduation, Clare and Alli talk in the restroom. Clare tells Alli she found out more information about her bump, and that it may be more serious than they thought. It's possible Clare has cancer. Clare asks Alli to help convince her that it's not cancer as they hug. Season 13 In Summertime, Alli informs Madam Jean-Aux that Clare isn't at the meeting for the Paris trip because she's at an appointment. After the meeting, Alli, Clare, and Jenna go shopping and they notice that Clare keeps checking her phone and assume that she's gotten her biopsy results. Clare informs them that she's texting Eli and Alli takes her phone and is disappointed with what they're talking about Mad Men and not anything sexual. Alli and Jenna encourage Clare to have virtual sex with Eli. On the bus to Paris, Clare isn't able to be there because she will be in Cancer treatment. Alli seems worried about it and wishes she were at Clare's side. In All I Wanna Do, since Clare cannot be in Paris herself, Alli goes around with a cardboard cutout of Clare's head, taking pictures in the places where Clare wanted to go for her. In About a Girl, Jenna and Alli are video chatting with Clare, who asks about Leo. Alli tells her things are going well, but she isn't ready to have sex with him, which she expects he will want. In Honey, Alli and Jenna receive a text from Clare about Adam being in the hospital. Later, the two talk on the phone about how Clare has a couple more sessions of chemo before she can leave the hospital. Then Clare tells Alli to live her life the fullest with Leo and get him back. In Young Forever, Alli greets Clare and Eli when they arrive to Adam's memorial. Alli isn't able to hug Clare and Eli hugs Alli for her. In This Is How We Do It, Alli and Jenna are both on student council and arrive at school early to set up for the assembly, which they later participate in. Later, Clare reveals that Alli has a date that night, and Jenna and Clare think that it is Dallas, to which they tease Alli about him. Alli later reveals that Leo is back, and Jenna is unhappy since Leo previously hurt Alli. Clare and Jenna are not supportive of Leo and Alli getting back together. In You Got Me, Alli and Jenna are not talking, which makes working on their chemistry lab awkward. Clare intervenes and suggests to Alli that she bring Leo to the dance so that they could get to know him. While talking to Leo, Alli mentions that her friends don't approve of him since he hurt her. At the dance, Jenna, Clare, and Connor act cold to Leo, but he is able to win Clare and Jenna over by dancing with them. In Barely Breathing, Alli, Jenna, and Clare are at their lockers, and Clare asks Alli if she and Leo talked about MIT yet. Alli reveals that they got into a fight and tries to avoid talking about Leo, though Clare keeps bringing up how Alli is ignoring him. In Black Or White, in class, Clare reveals to Jenna and Alli that she has organized a romantic date for Eli, and Clare gushes about how he is coming home for a week, to which Alli comments that's all she's been talking about the past few days. Clare reveals her and Eli haven't been talking as much lately, which is why she wants the date to go so well. In Spiderwebs, Alli convinces Clare to leave the house to talk to Eli, even though she was upset about him cheating on her. In The World I Know, Clare and Jenna are talking about spa days for Alli's birthday, and Jenna asks her if she could get a little excited for her birthday party. Alli says that she can't be happy since Leo has to go back to France. Jenna suggests to just wait it out till she graduates and can be with him in France, but Alli tells her that she doesn't want to be away from him for one second. Clare and Jenna are surprised that she is skipping school. The next day, Clare and Jenna decorate Alli's locker for her birthday, and greet her with cupcakes they baked for her. Alli gives her invites, asking for them to be her bridesmaid, and both Alli and Clare seem surprised that she is getting married. They grill her about wedding details, her family not being there at her wedding, Leo being deported, and about MIT, which makes Alli feel horrible, though Clare says they are just looking out for her. Alli asks Clare if she would do anything for Eli, but Clare says it is different for Alli since they have only been together six months. Jenna states that Alli and Leo will probably be divorced within another six months. Clare asks Alli to think about this, but Alli states that she loves Leo and can't lose him. Later, Jenna and Clare are at what is supposed to be Alli's party, but when Alli comes in with a black eye and bloody lip, they are horrified and ask what happened to her. In Better Man, Clare is happy to see Alli back at school, but Alli asks Jenna not to mention to Clare about Leo. Clare asks if the cops caught her mugger yet, but Alli mentions she just wants to forget about everything and focus on school. When Leo continues to send Alli abusive messages, including that he is outside of the school, it drives Alli to hiding in the bathroom, where Clare and Jenna find her. Alli cries that she just wanted a fresh start and that Leo won't let her go. Jenna reads her messages, and Clare asked why they're scared of Leo, but figures out he was the one that attacked Alli. Jenna and Clare refuse to let Alli go talk to Leo, and call the police. In Dig Me Out, Clare and Jenna approach Alli at her locker, and ask her if she was flirting with Dallas, though Alli reveals that she is done with boys. Jenna asks about why she is wearing sneakers, and Alli responds that the doctor told her heels would interfere with her physical recovery. They talk about Leo, and it is revealed that he is out on bail and there is a court date next week between him and Alli. Clare and Jenna offer to help her with anything, but she tells them to go to class. In Basket Case, Clare talks to Alli about her feelings for Drew, and Alli advises her to keep her distance from him. When they are later hanging out, Clare decides to help Drew, even though Alli tries to remind her to stay away from him. In What It's Like, Alli and Clare catch Jenna nominating herself and Connor for King and Queen for the spring formal. Jenna claims that it's not far-fetched, and uses the example of Eli and Clare winning Prom Queen and King last year, but Alli reminds her that Eli rigged the voting. Clare and Alli tease Jenna, but Jenna says that Connor is his own person and calls him "sexy", though Alli asks if the student body will agree. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Clare and Alli are seen talking to each other with Dallas and Drew. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Clare and Alli are seen together and talking to each other and Alli asked if they need any help and Clare says we got it and she says to herself that's what I'm afraid of. In You Are Not Alone, Clare is in class with Alli and talking about how she wants Alli to join her in the triathlon club, but Alli says she's already signed up to do salsa dancing with Dallas. Alli invites her to go with them, but Clare turns them down because Drew is going and she doesn't have a partner. Later, Clare tells Alli about how she hung out with Jack, and Alli suggests that they may have thought that Clare was a lesbian. She offers to help Clare up from her desk, since Clare was so sore she could barely move, but Clare rejects her offer. In Enjoy the Silence, Alli thinks that Clare is acting crazy toward Drew until Clare confesses that she felt used. She reveals to Alli that her and Drew had sex, and Alli agrees to go axe-throwing with Clare and Jack to try and make her feel better. In Thunderstruck, Alli wishes Clare good luck for interview at Columbia in New York and advises her to stay away from Eli. In New York, Clare calls Alli, but while on the phone, she thinks that she sees Eli. While Clare is distracted, she walks into a pole and passes out in the street, later being taken to the hospital. When Clare gets back to Degrassi, she hugs Alli, and questions about Becky and Drew, but says that it doesn't bother her because Eli told her that he still had feelings for her. Season 14 Quotes *Clare: "I know who you are." Alli: A total screw-up?" Clare: "No, no. You're a good, funny, sweet person. You're Alli." Alli: "And you're the best friend a screw-up could ever have. I hope that doesn't change." *Alli to Clare: "I get it Clare, you're in love with Eli." *Clare: "What do you do when life hands you lemons?" Alli: You throw them at Chantay!" *Clare: "Alli?" Alli: (Walks away) Clare: "Wait, can we talk?" Alli: (While walking away) "Yeah, I don't really have anything to say." Clare: "I was mad at you for kissing Jake, but I was a hypocrite. I blamed you and I let Jake off the hook. It wasn't fair." Alli: "Clare, do you have any idea of what i was going through last summer?" Clare: "You and Dave. You were fighting." Alli: "Dave cheated on me. He had sex with another girl and you called my problem pedestrian." Clare: "I didn't know." Alli: "And after I found out, I stupidly kissed Jake, but you were so self-obsessed, you never realized your best friend needed you. And now the only reason you're even apologizing is because you need help with the newspaper." Clare: "That's not true, Alli" Alli: (Looks at Clare with her arms crossed) Clare: "I just... I wish that after all the years we've been best friends...You'd at least give me another chance?" Alli: (Walks away) *Alli: "Degrassi minions at your service." Clare: (Whispers) "Thank you." *Alli: "I can take photos." Clare: "No? No one wants to cover theater?" Alli: "Yeah, and I don't think anyone else is walking through that door, Clare." *Clare: "Thank you again. Your photos were perfect." Alli: "Oh, you know, just doing the solid for an old friend... (Looks in pizza box) Who also remembered to order Bhandari-styled pizza." Clare: "Pineapple, olives, and barbecue chicken." *Alli: "Got your emergency text, what's wrong? Was the sex bad?" Clare: "No! No, it was fine!" *Alli: "Hey, ClareBear!" Clare: "Hey, Alli!" Trivia *They were both in the Gifted Program. *Alli kissed two of Clare's ex-boyfriends. **Alli kissed K.C. in Jane Says (2). **Alli kissed Jake in Nowhere to Run. **Both occurred while Clare was still dating them. *They are both best friends with Jenna Middleton and are mutual friends with Mike Dallas, Wesley Betenkamp, Liam Berish, Connor DeLaurier, K.C. Guthrie, Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, and Jake Martin. *They both have older brothers that have graduated from Degrassi. *Both became regular cast members in Season 8. *They were introduced to each other by their respective older siblings, Darcy Edwards and Sav Bhandari. *Alli is the one who got Clare to stop wearing her only uniform. *Both have felt that Jenna was stealing their significant other. *Alli was the first to know about Clare's sexual harassment. *Both girls have taken naked photos of their breasts. *Clare was the first person to know that Alli lost her virginity to Johnny. *Both were involved in the fight that took place at Fiona's loft. *Clare is on good terms with Alli's boyfriend, Dallas. *Their friendship is similar to the friendship of previous Degrassi graduates Emma and Manny. *Alli had an instant attraction towards Clare's ex-boyfriend-turned-step-brother, Jake. *They both come from religious families. *When they first met, there were introduced by their older siblings. Ironically, Sav wished that Alli were more like Clare, and Darcy wished that Clare were more like Alli. *Both had pulled a "Stephanie Kaye". **Alli came to school in normal clothes, then changed into sexier clothes. **Clare was drunk on school grounds. *Both had a conflict with Holly J., but Alli became friends with Holly J. when she dated her brother, Sav. *The Tori and Maya friendship ended the same way their friendship ended. *Clare and Alli both love wearing denim jackets. *They have been seen in four opening sequences together. (Season 9, Season 11, and Season 12) *They have both seen Eli naked. *Alli is the one who found the bump on Clare's back. *Alli and Jenna give Clare sex advice in The Time of My Life. *They both have had break up-make up relationships. *They both lost their virginities in high school. *Alli was worried when she found out that Clare has cancer. *Both Clare and Alli lost two friends: **Alli lost Campbell **Clare lost Paula **They both lost Adam *Both girls have had the Degrassi logo on their jacket (Alli in Season 10) (Clare in Season 12). *Both have or had a boyfriend that has graduated. *Both have kissed Drew and Dallas, but only Alli has dated both of them. But only Clare who had sex with Drew. *Both have been called by their last names by boys who are interested in them. *Both had been cheated on. **Alli was cheated on by Drew with Bianca and Dave with Jacinta and Clare was cheated on by K.C. with Jenna and Eli with Lenore. *Alli was the first one to find out Clare was pregnant, The second was Drew Torres **Alli was also the first one to find out Clare's friend, Jenna, was pregnant. *They were both avid fans of the Fortnight book series. *They were both members of the Yoga Club, the Degrassi Photo Club, the French Club and the Degrassi Student Council. *They both made their last appearances in Finally (2). *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Clare (181) and Alli (162). *Clare disliked Alli's ex-husband Leo Lauzon as he was abusive towards her. Timeline *First Friendship: **Start Up: Uptown Girl (1) (801) **Ended: Nowhere to Run (1130-31) ***Reason: Alli kissed Clare's recent ex-boyfriend and now step-brother, Jake. *Second Friendship: **Start Up: In The Cold, Cold Night (1) (1144) Gallery HOTM2.jpg Clare & Alli At The Spring Fling With Clare & Alli Arguing About Eli.jpg|Clare and Alli at the dance Degrassi-The-Next-Generation-Season8episode14.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-claire-g2d.jpg season8_(35).jpg|Clare and Alli Season 8 Clare-and-Alli-clare-edwards-23766898-500-333.jpg Alli_and_Clare.png Tumblr l8eln5lvst1qzl88jo1 400.jpg Tumblr ltju3qAcdS1r46p1ro1 500.jpg Tumblr l5u1lgRmI31qct0ifo1 500.jpg Normal 10x05 399.jpg heart-of-glass-8.jpg Degrassi__Now_or_Never_Promo_HD_(5).jpg heat-of-the-moment-1.jpg causing-a-commotion-4.jpg Degrassi-alli-clare1.jpg alli-clare-alli-bhandari-degrassi-16250984-520-391.jpg 33333f.jpg Picture 2de.png 5464fg.jpg 4563.png Picture 5de.png ca2.jpg Degrassi-clare-alli.jpg Degrassi-episode-1202-11.jpg Picture 3de.png 4654fhh.jpg Picture 6de.png Jane-says-pt-2-4.jpg 4564h.jpg kjm.png 45433.png image1n.jpg Picture 1ac.png Picture 2 15-25-41.png Degrassi-episode-1202-12.jpg ohe.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg ca1.jpg 54432.png 2433.PNG 64564.PNG Dgs12-5.jpg 4645fh.jpg 454g.jpg err.jpg degrassi-alli-season12-06.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-pts-1-and-2-picture-12.jpg Degrassi-episode-1202-02.jpg Degrassi-alli-season12-05.jpg Degrassi__Now_or_Never_Promo_HD_(4).jpg Sayitaintso4.jpg 6564.JPG 533gtg.JPG Alli93.jpg 4564f.JPG 6456444.JPG 575.jpg 4564ggggg.jpg kkii.jpg uhihijo.jpg 8798ou.jpg 8uiojk.jpg 687ujk.jpg 898iok.jpg hiuioo.jpg kjjkljm.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg 475866546.jpg 346457456.jpg 75687435.jpg 64564565.jpg 07w.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg clennalli.jpg tumblr_mbqeq68yTL1r2bqr5o1_250.png 10 (8).jpg 02 (10).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 11 (15).jpg 05 (21).jpg Fjoi4u.jpg ClareAlliJennaIWITW1.jpg Dedw.JPG Asase.JPG 3w3.JPG Jkdsfwe.jpg I5804.jpg 1-101.jpg 1-21ds.jpg 0271.jpg 0111.jpg 0078.jpg degrassi-showdown-week-3-wrap-up-5.jpg ImagesCAFKLIKW.jpg Adsfsafdfff.PNG 89uoihh.png 9890io.png 089io.png 7878uoyu.png 89uikhh.jpg 89uioaaaas.png ThCA6AOC3A.jpg 11 (15).jpg 2433.PNG 33333f.jpg 346457456.jpg 3w3.JPG 45433.png 454g.jpg 4563.png 0271.jpg 07w.jpg Normal 901-02 (22).jpg Normal 10x01 (140).jpg Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h46m30s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h22m59s180.jpg I-0i0.jpg Hj9-9.jpg Fgi43.jpg ;'kioy.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-17 at 11.48.04 AM.png 2013-04-07 19 01 55-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png 45tre.png 45tre65y.png 54tere.png 43rew.png 56trrt.png 34erer.png 45tr43.png 45ter45te45.png54t54r4545.png 65tre.png 76y5tgr.png 5454d.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h45m33s93.jpg Iutrukj.jpg Dfye5rt.jpg 3r4gfdg.jpg 655t.png 65y55.png 11277_slide1.jpg 87uoic.png 789uiodd3.png 13x11-oun.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h07m37s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h07m32s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h07m16s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h07m09s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-23h15m03s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-23h15m19s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-23h15m53s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-23h15m59s8.png Clalli EYDW.jpg Degrassi 13x13-11.png 87uihhhc.png 8uiuoiou.png BorW4.PNG Degrassi 13x16-10.png Degrassi 13x16-09.png Degrassi 13x16-08.png Degrassi 13x16-07.png 789uiogg.png 789789uio.png 7678yhiu.png 68789uui.png 87iuo.png 4545tr.png 789yiy.png 98yooiy.png 897yiuy.png 8yiyuuio.png 8yuituit.png 897iuuvv.png 898yyi.png 987uioy.png 89uiuoiu.png 890uiouui.png 889uiou.png 78yyioy.png 897897yiuy.png 87yiuhy.png 78yiyui.png 78yyuiuyi.png 7iuhuyuy.png 8iyyyi.png 78uioioui.png 8uioiuouio.png 7uioioio.png 1330-01-pok_(1).jpg Alli Clare Jack .jpg 8798iuyiyuiyu.png 78yuuyuyuyu.png 8uoiiouiuiu.png 89uiuiuiuioh.png rttt6665.png yytrtrrrrrrt.png ytyttyty.png yttyttytrty.png trtrrrrr.png trtrrtrr.png Yuiyuiyuiyiyui.png 677667.png 6yy6565565.png 67y65665.png Clare-ali-s14-ep1.jpg Normal 1SLTP016.jpg 1404-01-tre.jpg Clare and Eli 2.png Alli and Clare 1410.png Alli and Clare 1410 (1).png Alli and Clare 1410 (2).png Alli and Clare 1410 (3).png 1384194_929711493706212_7134159947820844260_n.jpg 10306320_929711420372886_7625655010775537605_n (1).jpg 10346393_929711427039552_3258883167954573772_n.jpg 10429339_929711543706207_2567977572546889590_n.jpg Thepriestlmao.png Deg-ep917-flip-0.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg ClareandAlli.png ClareandAlli1.png ClareandAlli2.png ClareandAlli3.png ClareandAlli4.png ClareandAlli5.png Breakaway00028.png Degrassi 1201 06HR1.jpg Degrassi 1201 08HR.jpg Snapshot_5_(23-07-2015_12-51_PM).png Youbeillin4.jpg Youbeillin5.jpg Youbeillin16.jpg Youbeillin20.jpg Normal_905_(11).jpg YUJUJSDF.jpg 6554756746.jpg Normal 906 (67).jpg Th th degrassi9010170.jpg Th th degrassi9010108.jpg Cancerfreeclare.PNG Lostlove2.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1107-alli.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-26.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-18.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-7.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-3.jpg Ritpeorti.png Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 14